This invention relates generally to furniture for dining and, more particularly, to a table configured for attachment to the bars and railing of a balcony rail assembly and that may be transformed from a two station (i.e. table for two) to a four station (i.e. table for 4) configuration.
Traditional patio furniture is designed and constructed with a patio function that when used on a balcony results in a person's view being hindered by the balcony rail. Specifically, traditional patio furniture is not height adjustable relative to a railing nor easily changed between two seat dining to four seat dining. In addition, traditional patio furniture is supported by traditional table legs which can be inconveniently in the way as users shift positions about the table. By contrast, balcony tables that have no vertical leg whatsoever are often flimsy and unstable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a transformable balcony table that may be coupled at a desired height to the bars of a balcony rail assembly. Further, it would be desirable to have a transformable balcony table having at least one stability member that may be leveraged between the bars of a railing assembly and a plurality of stop members under a tabletop so as to adjust the height of the table top as desired by a user. For instance, users of the table may choose between the height of a countertop and being seated upon counter stools versus the height of a traditional table and being seated upon chairs. In addition, it would be desirable to have a transformable balcony table that is transformable between a table-for-two configuration and a table-for-four configuration by the addition of two outer leaves.